The Woes of Dating a Half-Manakete
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Sure, dating a girl who is half-manakete has its complications, but it isn't ALL bad! ...right? It's not like her father is Frederick the Wary, who DEFINITELY doesn't approve of you and maybe (just maybe) wants to kill you...right? (RobinxNah)
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get two things straight, alright? One, Nah is the best girl and I will fight ANYONE who says otherwise! Two, this has no connection to Everyone Loves a Butler, despite Nah (surprisingly enough) having a role in that story.**

 **This is something that's been on my mind for awhile, so I guess it's about time to get it out there for the world to see! Of course, with author's notes come advertisements, so...If you haven't already, go check out my other fanfiction: Everyone Loves a Butler. Y'all like harems? Y'all like butlers? Then you'll like that story, trust me.**

 **Anyway, enough of that...enjoy the story!**

 **...**

Nah sighed as she slipped on her oven mitts, reaching inside and pulling out the pie that had finished baking. The scent of homely apples filled her sensitive nostrils, and she couldn't help but let her mouth water. She sighed again, this time in content, and hummed a soft tune to herself as she set down the pie on her family's kitchen table. She reached for the nice that laid on the table's surface, and gingerly began to cut the pie into five even slices, before she took the fifth slice and cut it in half.

Still humming, she began setting the table, placing each piece of pie on a plate and spreading them around the circular table. After she was done, she walked towards the stairs, calling up, "Mother, Father, the pie's ready!"

She heard her mother's grunt of confirmation, and with a small nod, she walked towards the front door, opening it and staring out into the yard. "Little Miss," she cried out, gaining a small girl's attention. "The pie is ready!"

The girl scampered towards the half-manakete, spreading her arms wide as she dove into her waist. "Auntie Nah-Nah!" she squealed.

Nah giggled and hoisted the small toddler into her arms. "Are you hungry?" she cooed, and the little miss nodded eagerly.

"Food! Food!" she cheered.

Nah smiled at the girl and walked back inside, sitting her down at the table. It was odd, seeing herself...well, not technically herself, but...GAH! Nah rubbed her temples together. 'Why does time travel half to be so confusing?' she wondered. The little girl looked exactly like her, albeit much, much younger. Heck, she even had the same white dress and braided pigtails. She bounced up and down as Nah slid a plate towards her, cheering as the scent of apple pie smacked her in the face.

Nah then heard her parents descending the stairs, and she looked expectantly in their direction. Her mother, ever youthful in her immortal appearance, immediately inhaled the heavenly scent and hummed contently. "My, my, Nah!" she praised. "I didn't know you could make pie!"

Nah blushed softly at the compliment, but simply smiled at her mother. In truth, there was one person she had to thank for teaching her how to make such a delicious treat...

Her father entered soon after her mother, looking just as stern as he always has. His traditional armor was gone, leaving him in more simpler clothing. Nah could appreciate this, Frederick the Wary was a lot less intimidating when he looked like a normal human being. He gave his future daughter a small smirk, which Nah had realized was the closest to a grin he'll ever come. "It smells good," he simply complimented, "I can't wait to dig in."

The family of four took their respective seats, and Nowi pulled Little Miss's seat towards herself, taking a stab at the pie and holding out the piece to the toddler. "Here comes the wyvern~" she cooed, inching it closer to the toddler's gaping mouth. Little Miss was quick to devour her piece, giggling all the while.

Nah watched the display with a gentle smile, and she began digging into her own slice. She closed her eyes and examined the flavor as she chewed. While it wasn't the best, it was still a good effort.

'I have you to thank for this...Robin.' she thought, swallowing.

"Nah?" Frederick asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She glanced at him, giving him permission to continue. "I've noticed that there's a fifth slice," he observed, raising an eyebrow. "Are we expecting someone?"

Nah was silent for a couple moments before she took a deep breath and said, "It's for Robin...you know, for when he comes back."

The room was silent save for Little Miss begging for another piece of the pie. Nowi and Frederick shared a worried look before Nowi turned back to her elder daughter with a hesitant smile. "Oh...that's great, sweetie!" she falsely chirped. "I'm sure he's gotta be reeeally hungry, wherever he is."

"Yes..." Frederick hesitantly agreed, coughing. "That's right...of course."

Nah felt her mood dampen when she realized her parents didn't think he would come back...not that she could blame them. It had been three years since Grima had been reborn, three years since Robin made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone...to save her. Three years she and the rest of the shepherds have waited for his return, but three years have passed, and...no sign of him anywhere. The Exalt, Chrom, was still searching desperately for his best friend and tactician, but the rest of the shepherds had already moved on with their lives, getting married and having children together. After a large battle of 'will they-won't they?' between Sir Vaike and Panne, the two soldiers finally married, much to the relief of Nah's friend Yarne. She still giggled whenever she remembered how the fearful rabbit clung to his parents with joy, sobbing into their shoulders.

Everyone had moved on...except Nah.

She still believed Robin was out there somewhere, trying to find his way back home. She _had_ to believe he was still out there, she needed to thank him for everything he had done for her...

She remembered all the times she had marched with him, snacking on weeds and leaves that grew on the sides of the roads. She remembered how Robin decided enough was enough, and he began...cooking for her. It was like heaven! It...It had meant so much to her, knowing someone cared about her enough to do something so big for her. Robin hadn't had known it, but in her timeline, there was never enough to eat. The weeds and the leaves and the barks were her only chance of survival. Having the pleasure of a homecooked meal was only a dream for her. Even if Robin claimed his food wasn't that great, his dishes were absolutely amazing to her, and she scarfed them down every time without fail.

She had never known someone as kind as Robin, she had never known someone as sweet, as caring, as hard-working...

She had forgotten when exactly she had fallen in love with him, but now that he was gone...she regretted never going for it. Maybe...Maybe she could've convinced him to let Chrom finish the job, maybe they would've had a life together...She knew why he had made his choice, and she knew it was selfish for her to wish he hadn't, but dammit...she wanted him back!

There had been countless nights of sobbing after that battle, countless days of feeling empty inside. But she had to believe he would return, she _needed_ to believe! It...it was the only way she would get through this depressive episode.

So throughout the three years since Grima's defeat, she kept her hopes up. Even if the whole world moved on, she would wait until the end of time for his return.

She blinked as she realized her parents were still looking at her, worried. Her eyes flicked towards the extra slice. Today was the day, she decided. Today he'd come back...she just had to believe.

"I'm fine," she assured her parents as they continued to stare at her. She gave them a smile. "Really, I am."

'Robin...'

...

'Nah...'

It was...pretty damn dark if he was going to be honest. Robin struggled to move but found that he couldn't. Wherever he was, he was pinned down by an invisible force. Groaning silently, because for some reason he couldn't even make a damn sound, he forced himself to relax.

'What...what happened?' he wondered.

Suddenly, memories came flashing back to him, catching him entirely off guard. He was overwhelmed by images of a giant dragon, images of a man who looked eerily like him, images of a great battle, and suddenly a searing pain in his chest that tore away his breath. He struggled to breathe, but it was as if all the air was taken away from him.

His entire body was on fire, yet he could not scream. He felt his insides twist in agony, and everything flashed white. 'Gods, make it stop!' he begged, unable to take any more of the torture.

Then, as if his prayers were answered, something approached from the whiteness. A woman, childish in appearance, but he knew that was simply a side-effect of her near-immortal heritage. Her soft brown hair was no longer in its familiar braids, and she leaned down to place her hand on his chest. Immediately the pain dulled away, and he could finally breathe again. He stared at the woman, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Nah...?" he managed to croak out, but the image of her had vanished, leaving him in the darkness once more.

Ah...now he remembered what had happened. He had sacrificed himself, hadn't he? To save his friends, and the world, and...her. So was he dead, then? Naga had said he would cease to exist...was he simply going to spend the rest of his days in this empty void? Was this the fate he had sealed for himself?

He thought of Chrom, and Lissa, and Nah, and everyone else he was fortunate to meet. 'Worth it...' he concluded. As long as they were safe from Grima, that was all that mattered. As long as they were happy, he could be content in this empty space.

Robin wasn't sure how much time had passed, it seemed like time had no foothold here. For all he knew, centuries could've passed in the blink of an eye.

"...Chrom, we have to do something!"

Robin froze. Was that...Lissa? Wait, how was she here? Did she sacrifice herself to stop an apocalyptic wasteland from happening? NO! NO, SHE DIDN'T!

...were his eyes closed? Could he have opened them this entire time? Robin tried willing his eyes to move, and the familiar blue sky filled his vision. Of course...well he felt like an idiot. He was then made aware of two people staring down at him, and they gasped and backed away. "Robin!" Lissa gaped. "Are...are you awake?"

"Lissa..?" the tactician groaned. "Chrom..? Is that you?"

Silence.

"ROBIN!" A sudden weight collapsed on top of him, and he felt Lissa wrap her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I thought you were gone forever!" she cried.

"Lissa, give him some breathing room!" Chrom scolded, glaring at his sister.

"If he needs breathing room then why are you hugging us, you dummy?!" the princess shot back, sticking her tongue out.

Chrom sputtered for an answer but could not think of one, so he instead lamely pulled away from the two. Robin chuckled at his friends' antics, and he took a deep breath before trying to stand up. Lissa pulled away from him and helped him up, and Robin closed his eyes as he tried to remember how his legs worked. Chrom watched him anxiously, ready to step in if he needed to. Robin finally made Lissa let go of him and took a hesitant step forward. When he didn't collapse, he turned to his friends with a grin. "All's good," he confirmed. "So...how long has it been?" he asked.

The two royals looked at each other, a silent conversation happening between them. Finally, Chrom turned back to Robin and sighed. "Three years..." he answered.

Robin's eyes widened. "T-Three years?" he stuttered in shock. "Dear gods, what have I missed?!"

"Honestly? Not much," Chrom admitted with a shrug. "Vaike and Panne finally married, but other than that it's been pretty quiet. Some minor bandit attacks, but nothing too threatening."

"And you know..." Lissa grinned cheekily. "There _is_ someone who reeeeally misses you~"

"Who?" Robin asked, curious.

Chrom and Lissa stared at him for a few moments, before Lissa pressed on, "Someone we both know you reeeeally like!"

Realization dawned on Robin, and he began sputtering wildly. "W-What are you t-talking about, Lissa?! W-We're just friends!"

"Please, Robin," Chrom said with a roll of his eyes. "No one does for someone what you've done unless they have something going on."

"So I cooked for her, that doesn't mean anything!" Robin protested, shaking his head. "It was just a friendly gesture, that's all!"

Lissa chuckled. "You're just scared of Frederick, aren't you?" she teased. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not the worst father in law to have!"

"S-Shut up!" Robin stammered, blushing furiously. "Seriously, I've been here for five minutes and you guys are already hounding me about my love life!" He paused before shaking his head in agitation. "Wait, no! I meant-"

"Well luckily for you, we're not too far," Chrom interrupted, crossing his arms. "Remember the town you helped protect when we first met? That's where Frederick and his family is staying now. They just recently moved in, since there's no need to train soldiers anymore. We were actually on our way to visit them." He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you!"

Robin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can only imagine Nowi's reaction..." he said, smiling. "I can't wait to meet the shepherds again."

"And I can't wait to have my grand tactician back at my side," Chrom said, clapping his friend's shoulder. "The paperwork's been building up and neither Sully or I know what we're doing! Your timing is actually perfect!"

'Of course...' Robin sighed, wondering if he should've just kept his eyes shut.

...

Nah watched her family put their dishes away, and Nowi went outside to play with Little Miss while Frederick stayed behind in the kitchen. Nah wondered why he was so silent, but the great knight suddenly turned to her, eyes as serious as ever. "Nah, we need to talk," he said in a way that meant she had no choice but to obey.

"Of course." Nah bowed her head. "What is it, Father?"

Frederick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before making his way to the kitchen table and sitting down. "Nah, listen..." he began. "I know you miss Robin, believe me, we all do. But your mother and I...we think it's about time you moved on."

There they were...the words she had been dreading to hear from her parents. Looking down, she took a deep breath. "Father, I-"

"Fixating on him...it's just not good for you," Frederick continued. "We have to face facts, Nah. Robin...I don't think he's coming back-"

"That's BULLSHIT!" the half-manakete barked, startling her father. "Robin...he WILL come back to us, I know it! Y-You'll see! He's gonna waltz right in here a-and eat my pie and-"

"Nah, that's _enough!"_ Frederick growled, standing up and towering over his daughter. "He's not coming back! The sooner you accept this the sooner you'll..." He stared at Nah and snapped his fingers. "Young lady, are you listening to me?!"

Nah wasn't paying attention, instead, she was staring past his shoulder, eyes wide. Frederick sighed and turned around, only to freeze.

There he was...Robin.

...with Nowi clinging to his leg, crying.

"Robin..." Nah breathed.

"Robin..." Frederick repeated, unable to believe his eyes.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" the tactician sheepishly asked, before gesturing to the manakete on his leg. "And, uh...can someone get her off me?"

"S-Shut up and let a lady cry, Robin!" Nowi protested, blowing her nose on his pant leg. "I-It's been so long! I need some time, that's all!"

Robin sighed in defeat and glanced back at the father-daughter duo. He looked at Nah and smiled softly. "Hello, Nah."

A huge weight was suddenly lifted off the girl's shoulders, and without thinking, she rushed at him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying loudly. "Robin!" she cried. "Robin! It's really you!" She buried her face in his shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

Robin was in shock, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Nah's waist, drawing her closer. "I missed you too, Nah." he murmured, closing his eyes in content.

Chrom and Lissa then walked in, the princess holding Little Miss in her arms. The two royals looked at the two dragons clinging to Robin and squeezed past them over to Frederick.

"He's really back..." Frederick breathed. "Three years, and he's really here..."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Chrom asked, nodding.

"I don't think I've seen Nowi and Nah this emotional in a long time," Lissa observed, setting down Little Miss. Immediately the toddler made her way over towards her mother, pawing at her curiously. Nowi pulled away from Robin and grabbed her child, pointing at the tactician. "Nah, this is your Uncle Robin!" she introduced. "He's a very good friend of mommy's!"

"Oooo~" Little Miss cooed, reaching up and grabbing Robin's cloak.

"Oh?" Robin looked down and smiled at the tiny child. "Hello there," he greeted. "You must be Nah, right?"

"Yay!" Little Miss clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Robin!" Nah pulled away and rushed towards the kitchen. She came back with the extra slice of apple pie. "W-Won't you have some?" she asked, looking away. "I-I made it myself."

"I'd love to," Robin said, smiling. "It seems we have a lot to catch up on."

"Truly, it seems," Frederick said, stepping toward the tactician. "It's good to see you, Robin."

"Likewise, Frederick," Robin nodded.

The family sat Robin down at their table, crowding around him as he dug into his pie. "Mmm!" he groaned in delight. "It's delicious, Nah!"

"It is?" Nah beamed. "Thank you, Robin!"

"So where were you all this time?" Nowi asked, resting her elbows on the table.

"I...I'm not sure," Robin admitted, shrugging.

"We actually found him unconscious outside of town," Chrom explained, turning to Frederick. "The same place we found him the first time, in fact."

"Interesting..." Frederick muttered. Then he turned to Chrom. "Milord, may I ask why you were walking that way?"

"We were coming to visit you, silly!" Lissa said, flicking the knight's cheek, much to his annoyance. "Didn't you get our letter?"

"I'm afraid the town has been having mail problems as of late, milady," Frederick said, bowing. "My apologies, it seems your letter must've been lost."

"Aw, poo..." Lissa muttered.

"Actually, Frederick," Chrom said, frowning. "There is something we need to discuss privately. You may need to come back to the capital."

"Of course, milord." Frederick stood up and followed the exalt out of the kitchen. Nowi stood up moments later, winking at Lissa. "Hey, Lissa!" she chirped, grabbing the princess's hand. "Why don't you and I take Little Nah out for a walk?"

Lissa caught Nowi's hidden meaning and nodded, smirking. "Of course!" she cheered, picking up Little Miss. She turned to Robin and Nah, winking. "Guess that just leaves you two then!" The two bolted out of the door, leaving Robin and Nah alone in the kitchen.

'Did they just...?' the two thought at the same time, both blushing.

"I, uh...I'm glad you like the pie," Nah began awkwardly, playing with her braids. "It took me forever to make it right."

"It's still better than anything I've cooked up," Robin complimented, smiling at the half-manakete.

"I actually made it because...I wanted to see you again," Nah admitted. "Naga had said that you could come back if our bonds with you were strong enough...So I had to keep believing you'd come back to us..."

"Nah..."

"A-And..." Nah closed her eyes, feeling tears form. "I'm just so...so happy you're finally here!" Once again, she flung herself onto Robin, clutching him tightly. "I've waited so long for you!" she cried out. "I missed you more than you'll ever know!" She began weakly hitting his chest. "You dolt..." she hissed. "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, huh? We could've found another way...Laurent's smart! He would've figured something out!"

"Nah..." Robin took a deep breath, trying his best to hid his blush...and failing. "Do you wanna know the truth?"

Nah nodded. "I deserve it, don't I?"

"You do." Robin closed his eyes. "I sacrificed myself...for you."

Nah blinked. "What?" she gasped.

The tactician nodded. "I care about you, Nah," he confessed, "and yeah, the thought of letting Chrom finish Grima off was tempting, but...he would've eventually returned...and while that might not be a problem for us humans, you're half-manakete. Grima would've returned, and he would've set his sights on you. I...I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Robin..." Nah broke into a sad smile. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. "There's...there's something I wanted to ask you...for a long time now."

"Lay it on me," Robin said, lightly stroking the area between Nah's shoulder blades.

"Do you..." Nah took a deep breath. "Do you wanna...go out sometime?"

...

 **The first chapter exists to simply get the two together, the rest of the story will have a similar episodic feel to it as Everyone Loves a Butler. Basically a collection of one-shots focusing on Robin and Nah's budding relationship (SPOILER) all with Frederick trying to comically put a stop to it. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

 **And please don't forget to check out Everyone Loves a Butler if you haven't already! And if you want, check out my one-shot trilogy starring Beruka! From what I've been told those are pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone! I'll admit, I was really surprised by how many follows this story has received! You guys really know how to make a kid happy, you know that? Also, I'm glad that the reviewers seem to agree that yes, Nah is indeed best girl (I will fight all of you over this). Also of course Tiny-Nah isn't really named 'Little Miss', it's just easier to call her something different than to have two characters named 'Nah'. Anyway, without further ado, go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Also I may have chosen a bad time to actually publish this story given that 1. School is entering its final days for us seniors so we're super busy and 2. I'm the lead in the school play so I'm busy a lot. As such, expect the first couple of chapters to have slower updates, but once this is all over and done with this story should be getting updated much more frequently. Thank you for your patience, now please enjoy.)**

 **...**

"No...No...No!" Nah threw her hands up in the air and growled in frustration. Dammit, why was it so hard to find a dress to wear?! Nah sighed and sat down on her the edge of her bed, frowning. 'This really sucks...' she thought, staring at her drawers in defeat. She had spent the last half hour digging through all her clothes, looking for something, _anything_ nice to wear! She looked down at her white dress and red cape, wondering if that would be enough. She shook her head. No, it was too plain...Robin had seen her in this outfit thousands of times, and he'd probably see it a thousand more, she had to wear something more original.

She turned to Little Miss, who was busying herself with a teddy bear in the corner of the room. Nah smirked and shrugged, calling out to get the small child's attention. "What do you think, Little Miss?" she asked.

Little Miss stared at her older counterpart curiously, before she pointed her tiny fingers at Nah's dress, cooing.

Nah glanced down at her current wear, sighing. "But it's our first date!" she protested, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward to address the toddler. "This is a major milestone, you know! I can't just go like this!"

Little Miss tilted her head, and after a few moments went back to playing with her teddy bear, opting to ignore the older manakete. Nah glared at Little Miss for a few moments, before slumping over and sighing loudly. "It's hopeless," she muttered. "Maybe I should just cancel..."

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Nah?" her mother's voice called from the other side of her door. "Is everything alright? You've been up there for a reeeeeally long time!"

"Mother?" Nah walked towards her door and cracked it open, peeking out of the small crack. "Um...yes, everything's fine!"

Nowi puffed out her cheeks and reached out, flicking her daughter's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Nah, you do realize you can't tell a lie to a manakete, right?" she reminded Nah, forcing the door open and stepping inside like she owned the place...

...which...she technically did. No one was going to argue house ownership with a thousand-year-old dragon.

"Well..." Nah glanced away, coughing. "Um...Mother?"

"Hmm?" Nowi hummed, picking up Little Miss and walking towards Nah's bed, sitting down.

"Remember how the other day...you and Miss Lissa left me and Robin alone?" she asked.

Nowi nodded, and then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I hope that wasn't embarrassing for you."

Nah's cheeks flushed red. "It wouldn't have been if you two hadn't made it so obvious in the first place!" she squeaked. "You two are the exact opposite of subtle, I hope you know that!"

Nowi giggled and grinned innocently. "All that matters is the results, honey," she said matter-of-factly.

"W-Well..." Nah took a deep breath, and started playing with the bottom of her dress. Her cheeks were red and she glanced away. "Robin and I...we have a date tonight..."

"WHAT?!" Nowi gasped and jumped to her feet, throwing herself at her daughter and nearly knocking her over. "Nah, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!"

"You and Robin have a _WHAT?!"_

The two manaketes froze and slowly turned to the door, where Frederick was standing in full armor, his whole frame taking up the door's space.

"H-Honey!" Nowi cheered with a nervous chuckle. "You're back!"

Frederick had been in the capital for the past few days, having been summoned by the exalt to train more soldiers. There had been a sudden spike in bandit attacks as of late near the border of Plegia, and financially the kingdom of Ylisse has been suffering. As a result, soldiers were being underpaid, some were protesting and others were striking. The need for soldiers was rising but there were less and less recruits each time. The grays in Frederick's hair have begun to show. Though Plegia and Regna Ferox offered their own soldiers to make up for Ylisse's lack of them, there was only so much they could do. Chrom had left the previous day to hold a conference with Khan Flavia and the newly recrowned Gangrel, and he had insisted that instead of accompanying him, Frederick should instead return home to his family.

Although reluctant, Frederick had headed home as he was told, but instead of having his family welcome him back, he was greeted with a shocking reveal.

"Nah..." Frederick seethed, turning to his daughter with a strange look in his eye. "What...did you say about you and Robin?"

"He and I...have a date..." the half manakete squeaked out, barely audible as she hid behind her mother.

"Oh, leave her alone, you big bully!" Nowi chastised, stomping towards her husband. "Nah's an adult now, she's allowed to date whoever she wants!"

"Yes, but...Robin?!" Frederick continued to stare at Nah. "Why...Robin?"

"Because I like him?" Nah suggested, gaining some confidence. "That's...kinda why you date people, Father."

"He's too old for you, Nah!"

"We're both in our twenties now, Father!" Nah argued, stamping her foot. "Maybe during the war with Valm I was too young, but three years have passed! I've grown and Robin hasn't aged a day! I'm plenty old enough for him now!"

Frederick shook his head. "My poor daughter...Gods, where did the future me go wrong?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I thought for sure I would've done a better job raising a child, why couldn't she fall for one of the young men she traveled back with? Why Robin?"

"Frederick..." Nowi growled. "You're supposed to be supportive of her!"

Frederick snapped back, and pointed a finger sternly at Nah. "I forbid you to go on a date with Robin."

"What?!" Nah and Nowi gasped at the same time.

"You can't!" Nowi protested.

"Honey, let the responsible parent deal with this, please..." Frederick sighed.

"Father, please!" Nah begged, clasping her hands together. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Nah, but this is for your own good," Frederick said, crossing his arms together.

Silence.

Nah stumbled back, her hand covering her mouth. "I can't believe you..." she whispered, unable to meet her father's eyes. "Is this...is this really just because of Robin? Do you hate him that much?"

"Of course not!" Frederick scoffed, shaking his head. "Robin is a brother in arms, we've faced hell together and came out the other side!" His eyes narrowed. "There's just simply no way, however, I will allow him to date you or any other of your friends from the future. It's unethical!" He jabbed a finger at Little Miss's direction. "He would technically be dating HER and that's just wrong!"

"Oh my gods!" Nah gasped, eyes widening. "Father...you pervert! How dare you say something like that?!"

"W-What?!" Frederick barked, face now red with embarrassment. "I'M the pervert?! What about Robin?! He's the one trying to date my daughter! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

"I'M AN ADULT NOW, FATHER!" Nah shot back. "I can date whoever I want!"

"Both of you shut up!" Nowi roared, silencing the two completely. The little manakete picked up Little Miss and dropped her in Nah's arms. "Nah, take care of mini-you for me, mmkay?" She turned to Frederick, a surprisingly stern look in her eyes. "And _you,"_ she hissed. "You, me, outside. NOW!"

Nowi's tone of voice made it clear that the great knight had no choice in the matter. Gulping, he nodded slowly. "Yes, dear..."

Nowi reached up and yanked at her husband's ear, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain. The manakete led him outside Nah's room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Nah with her younger counterpart.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Nah muttered, sitting down on her bed. She looked down at the toddler in her arms and smiled. "You think Father's being stupid, don't you?" she asked. "I can date Robin if I want, who is he to stop me, right?"

"Da-Da!" Little Miss cheered, throwing her hands into the air.

Nah chuckled, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream coming from outside. She turned her head to her window, and set Little Miss down as she approached it. 'What the heck was that?' she thought. She peeked her head out of the window and glanced into the yard, her mouth soon dropping agape and her eyes bulging. "What the?!"

Her mother was in her manakete form, with Frederick half-way down her throat. The great knight was screaming at the top of his lungs, desperately clawing for freedom with little success.

 _"Are you ready to let her go on her date now?!"_ Nowi snarled, shaking her giant maw.

"Yes!" Frederick shrieked. "She can go on her date! Just let me go!"

The dragon spat out her husband, leaving to kiss the ground in gratitude. Nowi shifted back to her humanoid self, and caught Nah's eye, waving at her cheerfully. Nah couldn't help but smile and wave back, and she turned to Little Miss with new determination.

"Right," she said, nodding. "I have a dress to find!"

...

Frederick watched as Nah left the house to meet up with Robin, and he felt a pit in his stomach as his daughter disappeared from view. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This was fine...everything was going to be fine...right? He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. No...of course it wasn't going to be fine! Nah and...Robin? The great knight shuddered when he thought about the two of them...Eating dinner, sight-seeing, buying each other gifts...Frederick groaned once more and banged his head against the wall, staring blankly down at the floor.

Truly, he had nothing against the recently revived tactician. Robin had proven himself to be a reliable and well-beloved member of the shepherds, and yes...He could admit that there were WORSE guys out there for Nah to date. Libra's son, Inigo, was a prime example of that. In truth, Robin was a standardly decent young man. Any woman would be lucky to have someone as strong and as caring as him, Frederick could agree.

There was just one problem.

That woman was his daughter, and he'd be damned if he'd allow himself to just sit by and let it happen.

"Are you still mad at me, Frederick?" his wife asked from behind him.

The wary knight turned around and shook his head. "Of course not," he answered, sighing.

Nowi smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, she IS an adult now, at least in human years," she pointed out, "she can make her own decisions now, y'know that?"

"Of course I do," Frederick murmured, shaking his head. "Perhaps I am just acting silly...What could possibly go wrong, right? It's just a first date, after all, nothing ever happens on first dates." He chuckled and smiled softly. "My first date was plenty awkward."

"I bet all that seriousness scared the poor girl away," Nowi teased, sneaking closer to her husband.

Frederick coughed and looked away. "Of course not..." he weakly protested. "She just said she needed to use the restroom, that's all..."

Nowi snickered.

"Oh, that's enough out of you!" Frederick growled, lifting his wife up by her waist and pressing her back against his chest, using his fingers to tickle her. The poor manakete gave a high pitched squeal and tried to break free of her husband, but no such luck.

"F-F-Frederick!" she gasped between bouts of laughter. "Stop...STOOOOOOP! Let me g-g-oooOO!"

Frederick finally set his wife down, and then bowed. "You see?" he chuckled. "It wasn't my seriousness that was the problem."

"I guess you're right," Nowi hummed, before pecking her husband's lips. "It must have been everything else!"

Frederick tried to be upset, he really tried, but his wife's playful wink always had an effect on him.

He sighed. "I suppose I am being a bit hard on them," he admitted, shrugging. "Nah's her own woman, I can't be there for her forever."

"Neither of us can, silly," Nowi comforted, pulling her husband's head down and threading her fingers through his hair. "We just have to trust that she'll make the right decisions." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Robin's not a bad guy at all, he'll take good care of her. They'll fall in love, they'll get married, have lots and lots of children..."

Frederick blinked. "They'll...what?"

"I've always wanted to be a grandmother!" Nowi chirped, giggling. "Though, I think they'd both be too nervous to make any for a while."

"C-Children...?" Frederick repeated, eye twitching.

Nowi stared at her husband curiously. "Frederick?" she asked, tilting her head. "Are you okay?"

Frederick zoomed out of the house, leaving Nowi behind in his dust.

'I have to stop them!' Frederick roared internally. 'I have to preserve Nah's innocence!'

...

Nah tugged at the bottom of her dress nervously as she scanned the town square, waiting for Robin to arrive. In the end, she couldn't find a suitable 'dating' dress, so she simply went with her usual outfit. She hoped the tactician wouldn't mind, but when she thought about it, she never recalled Robin having anything fanciful in his wardrobe...Did he have anything other than that robe of his?

She glanced around, looking for any sign of Robin. Did he forget? Did he decide to ditch? Nah felt her breath grow quicker, and she tried to calm herself down. "You're being silly," she whispered to herself. "Robin wouldn't do that. He's too nice..."

'He'll come...' she told herself. 'He'll come...'

She moved to sit down on a bench and watched as the citizens of the town passed her by. Some stopped to give the half-manakete a quick greeting, but she didn't feel like returning any of them. She simply wanted Robin to hurry up and show. She began drumming her fingers against her knee impatiently, and she sighed deeply, chewing her lip absentmindedly.

"Nah!"

Nah's head perked up, and she turned to see Robin jogging towards her. As she suspected, he was wearing his usual robe. It made her feel a lot better about her choice of clothing. Breaking out a smile, she stood up and approached her date, taking the time to pull him into a huge. "It's good to see you," she told him.

"Sorry for running late," Robin apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Chrom and Lissa were staying town for a bit, and they had me work on some paperwork for them..." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure I got what it takes..."

Nah squeezed his arm reassuringly. "If anyone can do it, you can," she encouraged him. Latching herself onto his arm, she looked up at him curiously. "So...what now?" she asked, having no idea where they should go from here.

Robin froze, his eyes wide. "Um...good question."

Nah frowned. "You mean you didn't plan anything?" she asked him. "Aren't guys supposed to be prepared for that sort of thing?"

"I-In my defense," Robin stuttered, glancing away. "You were the one that asked me out!"

"Hmmm..." Well, she couldn't argue with that. Blushing lightly, Nah took a deep breath and shrugged. "Why don't we start with a walk and see how it goes from there?"

Robin smiled and nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

As the two headed off, they were completely unaware of the figure that followed them.

'Why is she clinging to him like that?' Frederick wondered as he hid behind a mobile shop, a hood covering his head. 'I see right through your games, Robin...think you can impregnate MY daughter?! I'll show you, you snake!'

"Um...sir?"

Frederick turned around and glared daggers at the shop vendor. "May I help you...?" he seethed.

"Well, it's just...You're standing there like you're stalking someone and it's scaring away my customers."

Frederick looked around him, and sure enough, most of the townsfolk were giving him strange looks, and there was even a child pointing a small finger at him and crying. The great knight felt his cheeks grow warm, and he muttered an apology before bolting away.

Nah giggled softly as Robin finished his joke, much to the tactician's relief. The two had been walking for a few minutes now, simply enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Robin stopped, and Nah stared up at him. "Robin?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

Robin nodded and he slowly turned to his date, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Tell me, Nah," he began, "have you ever had bear meat?"

"Bear meat?" Nah repeated, tapping her chin. She shook her head. "I can't say that I have. Father doesn't like it that much, so we've never had it at home."

Robin pointed to a building they were standing by. It was a restaurant, nothing too special, Nah noted. It had a homely feel to it, like anyone was welcome there. There was a paper sign taped to the front wall, advertising the restaurant's special: a bear-meat steak. She had to admit, the thought of trying a new food made her mouth water, and she nodded eagerly. "I say we go there!" she chirped.

Robin chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He stepped away from Nah and pulled open the door, bowing and gesturing to the entrance. "Milady," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nah burst out laughing and shook her head. "You look like an idiot," she told him.

Robin deflated a little and pouted. "Ouch, okay then..."

Nah walked towards him and extended her arms, drawing him into a hug. "You're such a dork..." she murmured. "Never change that, okay?"

"Whatever the lady wants," Robin replied with a grin. "C'mon, let's head inside." The two walked inside the restaurant, still unaware of the man following them.

Frederick almost threw up as he read the sign on the wall. 'Bear meat?!' he thought, eyes wide. 'How could Nah betray me like this?'

He had hoped he would've raised her not to touch bear meat, but apparently, his future self was something of an idiot. Hopefully, Little Miss would grow up more proper, without the whole 'future apocalypse' thing to worry about. Frederick sighed and reluctantly entered the restaurant.

The hostess walked him to a table not far from Robin and Nah. In fact, he had a very clear view of them. They were sipping at their drinks, laughing together. Frederick hid his face behind the menu as he continued to observe him. The waitress brought them a basket of bread rolls, and the two thanked her kindly. Frederick's own basket arrived soon after, and he took a furious bite out of one of the rolls.

Suddenly, Nah said something that caused the tactician to blush, catching Frederick's attention.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

 _"Shhhh!"_ the wary knight furiously shushed. The waitress stared at him curiously, before shrugging and walking away. Frederick grumbled to himself and continued to watch the two lovebirds.

Nah was holding up a roll and was encouraging Robin to take a bite. Robin was protesting, albeit pretty weakly, but eventually, he gave in and took a large bite. He chewed and swallowed before holding up one of his rolls for Nah to eat. Nah was much more dainty than her date, and she gently nibbled on the roll in Robin's hand.

Frederick choked on his own roll and quickly ducked his head behind the menu as the two glanced at his direction in confusion. 'What...what did I just witness?' he wondered.

They did look happy, though...

'Could it be...I'm the bad guy?' he briefly considered, before shaking his head. 'No, it's the children who are wrong! That's what parenting is!'

With this thought in mind, he continued to watch the young couple in silence, all the way until the date was over.

...

"Ahhh~" Nah sighed in delight, rubbing her belly in satisfaction. "I never knew bear meat could taste so good!"

"I know, right?" Robin grinned. He then coughed and glanced away as they walked towards the half manakete's house. "You know...I could cook it for you sometime," he offered.

Nah stared up at Robin, a small, kind smile tugging at her lips. "I'd like that," she murmured, leaning against the tactician. She clung to his arm softly, enjoying the slight scent of cologne he wore. 'Like a forest,' she thought. 'Very earthy...I like it.'

The two walked in relative silence until at last, they stood in front of Nah's house. The two pulled away and stared at each other.

"I'm glad we got to do this..." Robin said, sighing. "Tomorrow I'll be heading back to the capital with Lissa...Chrom is away on a meeting with the other kingdoms with Sully, so Lissa and I will be heading back to keep things under wraps until they come back."

"I'll miss you..." Nah said. "You'll be so far away."

Robin smiled gently and rested a hand on Nah's shoulder. "It's only a day's walk away, we can still visit each other."

"I know, but..." Nah took a deep breath. "Robin...are we...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Robin froze, his eyes wide. "Uh..." He coughed. "I wouldn't mind...if that's what you wanted..."

"I do want it..." Nah's entire face was beet red, and she couldn't meet the handsome man's eyes. "I...I want it more than anything..."

"Then...let me do the honors." Robin took a deep breath and got down on one knee, taking Nah's hand in his own. "Nah...would you be my girlfriend?"

Those words almost caused her to cry...in fact...Nah noticed the tears beginning to stream down her face, and she nodded eagerly. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I will!"

The two hugged each other tightly, enjoying their company. Finally, Robin broke the silence with an awkward cough. "Should we...should we...y'know...kiss?"

Once again Nah's face was beet red, but she nodded slowly. "I'd like that..." she squeaked.

The two pulled away and faced each other, both breathing heavily. Finally, Nah began to lean in, standing on her tip-toes to reach Robin's height. Robin, in turn, lowered himself, and the two locked eyes as their lips made the _briefest_ of contact before they jerked away, chuckling awkwardly.

"G-Goodnight, Robin," Nah said, smiling and entering her house. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Same here," Robin breathed. He waved goodbye as Nah shut the door, and the moment he turned around he was face to dace with a familiar great knight.

"You...You have a lot of explaining to do, Robin." Frederick growled, eyes blazing.

'Oh...shit.' Robin gulped.

...

 **Welp, all good things must come to an end LOL! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
